Ronald Weasley: The Messenger
by RubeusHagrid
Summary: Ron finds his fifth year at school as good as it can get. That is, until fate takes its toll and important information is sent to the Dark wizarding community through the unsuspecting Ron. Ron thinks he is going mad, will he find out the truth in time?
1. Harry's Lucky Escape

**Ronald Weasley: The Messenger**

**_Chapter One – Harry's Lucky Escape_**

Ron was awoken by a sharp tapping on his bedroom window. He rose from his comfortable bed and groggily stumbled over to the window. He fumbled with the latch and finally unlocked the window. A snowy owl, by the name of Hedwig, flew in and landed on his desk. Feeling more awake from the cool breeze blowing in from the window, he walked over to Harry's owl and untied the roll of parchment attached to her leg.

"Good girl, Hedwig," Ron whispered to her, while patting her head. Hedwig hooted softly and took a small drink from Pig's bowl. Then, spreading her wings, soared off into the early morning sunrise.

Ron turned his attention to Harry's letter. It wasn't the first he had received these holidays, and the news didn't seem at all good.

_Dear Ron,_

_How have you going lately? Well, as you have probably guessed, my time over here hasn't been good at all. If not the worst since I started attending Hogwarts. The Dursleys are horrible; I don't know why Dumbledore is putting me through this torture. I can only come up with that he feels that it's safe for me to be here, with You-Know-Who in power again._

_In reply to your previous letter, I am handling the Cedric loss well. I am still a bit depressed about the whole thing, and just thinking about it is bad. But I'll be alright, really, so stop fussing about me, ok?_

_If you hear any news about me being able to get away from here, send Pig on the double!_

_Thanks a lot,_

_Harry_

Ron put the letter down.

"Poor Harry," he thought to himself. Ron decided to ask his mother in the morning for any news from Dumbledore. He returned to his warm bed and quickly fell back asleep.

Next morning, Ron woke at the sound of plates and cutlery clattering on the table. He went downstairs to join the family for breakfast.

"Morning everyone"

"Good Morning, Ron," the Weasley family replied in unison.

"Here, have some bacon and eggs, dear," Mrs Weasley said to Ron, shoving him in his seat and placing his plate in front of him.

Ron remembered the letter delivered last night, and the news from Dumbledore, so he asked his mother politely. She had been in a bad mood lately.

"Why yes I did, now that you mention it, Ron. Professor Dumbledore sent this letter of consent to let Harry stay three weeks before your fifth year begins. It came yesterday."

"Mum! Why didn't you tell me," Ron angrily asked his mother. "Don't worry, that's in 3 days! Great, I'll write to Harry and tell him to be ready."

"I guess you'll be going by car to pick him up this time, _alone_, Arthur?" Molly asked. "Remember last year's events at the Dursley's house. I couldn't bare that happen again." She shot a glare at Fred and George who looked back innocently.

"Of course dear, I'll borrow a Ministry Car. It shouldn't be too much trouble; you know how Cornelius Fudge always wants the boy safe. I'll just work him into the conversation and it'll be a piece of cake." Mr Weasley said.

"Great!" Ron shouted happily, wolfed down the remainder of his breakfast and dashed upstairs.

Arriving at his desk, he quickly scribbled down the details for Harry, and sent Pig off with the letter. Ron lay down on his bed to calm himself down. All this excitement was making him feel exhausted. But he was feeling great, Harry would be here, and they would have a great time.

"Hermione …" Ron thought to himself. "I'll invite her over as well, what a great idea!"

He wrote a quick and neat letter to Hermione about staying over, excusing his late invitation. Ron had accepted the fact to himself that he fancied Hermione these holidays, so he wanted to do everything to impress her. Ron remembers that Harry didn't even find it amusing when he was told the news, he was happy for Ron!

"What a great friend …" Ron thought to himself.

Ron decided to use Hermes instead of Errol to deliver Hermione's letter, after much debate with Percy he finally gave in.

"Now all I have to do is wait," Ron thought to himself. He couldn't help it, a big grin spread across his face and he laughed softly to himself, deep in thought.

================================

Ron is happy that he finally gets to see his school buddies again, but it seems something is wrong with one of them. Keep reading and reviewing to find out what will happen next.

================================


	2. The Arrival

**Ronald Weasley: The Messenger**

**_Chapter Two – The Arrival_**

Ron was anxiously pacing across the living room. His mother was sitting in her chair knitting while the dishes were handling themselves.

"Sit down, Ron, you'll wear out the carpet if you don't stop," Mrs Weasley chortled.

"Sorry mum," Ron replied while sitting on the sofa, "Dad's been gone for ages, I wish he would hurry u –"

Just as he said it, Ron heard a car pull up the driveway. He ran from his seat outside to greet them.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hi Ron." Ron thought he sounded a bit dull.

"How are you, Ron?" came a softer voice. Hermione had appeared from the car looking happy to see him.

Ron suddenly felt nervous and could feel the blood starting to rise to his head, but he fought it off and replied, "Not bad, you?"

"I'm alright."

"No wonder dad took so long; he went to pick you up as well!"

"Yep, I thought while I was at it I would surprise you by getting Hermione here a little earlier." His dad said.

"Great!!"

Ron felt a lot happier now that his best friends were with him. He helped Hermione carry her things up to the house and into Ginny's room, where she would sleep. Ron used one hand to help Hermione with her trunk, and carefully carried Crookshank's basket under his other arm. In the bedroom, Ginny greeted them all happily.

Ron happened to notice that Hermione was slightly stunned that Ginny was confidently speaking to Harry.

"Ginny has changed a bit over the summer" Hermione stated.

"Yeah, I think she's gotten used to Harry, finally" Ron said.

Ron then helped Harry to his own room. His mum had been up before and laid the mattress out on the floor for Harry to sleep on.

"So, how have you been, the Muggles not treating you so well?" Ron asked nervously.

"Don't remind me," Harry replied shortly. Ron guessed that Harry didn't want to talk about it, and he couldn't blame them from what he heard about them.

"You must be hungry or thirsty, let's go downstairs, eh?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep." Harry said. Ron thought he sounded a bit down, but didn't want to ask tonight.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning, then."

"See you."

Ron closed the door behind him. He got Hermione from Ginny's room and they went downstairs together. Ron told her about Harry.

"Do you think he's ok?"

"I don't know. He's had a rough time with his relatives, so we'll give him 'till the morning and see how he's doing." But Ron still had a worried feeling in his mind about Harry.

After about half an hour of discussion between the two, the rest of the family had eventually gone to bed. Ron and Hermione decided to call it a night. Walking back up the staircase they said goodnight to each other. Ron had an urge to kiss her goodnight, but, of course, he thought better of it. He carefully tip-toed over Harry's body, got changed into his pyjamas and into bed. Ron felt that everything was perfect and back to normal, and he couldn't have been happier.

================================

From Ron's almost perfect view on life at the moment, he will find that it was all too good to last. Keep reading and reviewing to find out what will happen next.

================================


	3. Dreaming Evil

**Ronald Weasley: The Messenger**

**_Chapter Three – Dreaming Evil_**

Halfway through the night, Ron had fallen into an uneasy dream. He found himself flashing scene after scene of places he had never seen before, until he stopped in an isolated opening of what appeared to be a forest. He looked up and could see the stars twinkling down at him, and the crescent moon shining over the trees. From where he was standing, it appeared that all the trees had been cut and burned down to form a large circle. Near the centre was a giant tree stump. The tree that had once grown there was enormous.

Ron heard the rustle of leaves in the trees behind him. He quickly turned around to find a hooded figure standing behind him. But some sort of power was upon Ron, which stopped him from yelling or running away. He just stood there motionless, as what resembled a man approached.

The man let out a laugh which made Ron's insides turn ice cold, yet he couldn't do anything.

"Ronald Weasley, so we finally meet."

"Wh-ho … are you," Ron managed to let out.

"Let's just say, a friend, or at least I will be soon enough."

Ron gulped. He didn't like the sound of this.

The man lifted his hand to touch Ron. Ron gasped and then he suddenly felt enough energy to pull away. Ron fell to the ground. The man paused.

"What's wrong, Ronald, there's nothing to fear, nothing much, I say. Once I complete the process, you won't even know what is happening."

"Wh-hat are you going to d-do to me?" Ron dared to ask. He was breathing deeply from his last attempt to pull away; it seemed to take away a lot of his energy.

The man did not reply, just advanced on Ron, his forefinger outstretched, trying to touch Ron's forehead. Ron heard the distant voice of someone calling him. It sounded familiar. It was Harry. The man had almost touched him. All of a sudden Ron felt a rush of wind. He was carried away. With a distant cry of anger from the man, Ron suddenly felt his warm bed underneath him. He felt relieved that it was over.

"Or is it?" he thought to himself. He realised Harry was standing over him, looking worried.

"Ron what happened are you alright?" Harry tried to say at once.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ron lied, "Why, what happened?"

"Well, you were talking to yourself, and then you yelled and woke me so I got up to see you, and your face looked all … different, like it wasn't you for a second. It almost looked like -"

"Like who?"

"Nothing, it's ok really. But are you ok."

"I'm fine, really don't worry. What time is it?" Ron asked, eying Harry. Harry looked at him curiously, but didn't enquire anymore, to the relief of Ron.

"7.30, I guess we could go down to breakfast now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two boys made their way down the staircase. They greeted Hermione and Ginny at the table.

"Where is everyone?" Ron asked

"Mum's outside. Dad and Percy have gone to the Ministry. "

"Why?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, there's apparently been sightings of Voldemort and some Death Eaters - nothing's happened yet," Hermione answered, reading Harry's face.

Hermione got up and made them some toast. They sat their eating silently, thinking about the current news.

But Ron's thoughts were different from the others. He was thinking about the 'dream' he just had. Ron tried to push it out of his mind, but all through the day, and the rest of the holidays, there was a whisper in the back of his head. He couldn't make out the words, but Ron was curious to know what it said. He mainly wished it would go away, but it didn't let up. Luckily, Ron hadn't gotten any of those dreams again. For the holidays, at least.

================================

Ron had a lucky escape, but will he be lucky enough to avoid it again? Who is the mysterious man? What does he want with Ron? Keep reading and reviewing to find out what will happen next.

================================


	4. Split of Lightning

**Ronald Weasley: The Messenger**

**_Chapter Four – Split of Lightning_**

Holidays had ended. The three friends felt and looked gloomy as they packed their trunks for the next morning, where they would board the Hogwarts Express back to school.

"It felt like these holidays just flew by, they went so fast." Ron said.

"Yeah, it felt like that for me too. But it won't be bad getting back to school. More magic to learn …"

"Yeah …"

As much as the pair tried to cheer each other up, it just didn't work. They wanted to spend more time having fun at home. But time wasn't going to reverse itself for them.

The two said goodnight to the family and Hermione, and returned to Ron's room. They thought that they might as well get an early night sleep.

As the holidays had progressed the last three weeks, Ron had noticed that Harry gradually returned to his normal state. He was happy as he used to be, which made Ron happy. But he could still hear those voices, which worried him.

As they got into bed, Ron had almost forgotten about the dream he had three weeks ago because of other recent concerns. Until tonight. Ron experienced the same flashing of scenes, and he came to a different place this time. It was in the backyard of a large, double-storey house.

A force once again was upon Ron stronger than he had felt last time. It pulled him towards the house and inside, against the will of Ron. Ron tried to call out or something, but had no control over his body. Out of a pitch black door Ron saw a light getting brighter. Two hooded men walked in each holding a lit-up wand for sight in this dark. The shorter of the men walked to a corner and extinguished his light source with a quick mutter of 'Nox'. The other man progressed towards him, being the same man from the last dream.

"Well, well, well. We meet again Ronald. A lucky escape last time, but this time I have the power of two upon you. The night is nigh, so I must apologise for being hasty." The stranger said with a chuckle, sounding like he didn't mean it.

But Ron didn't quite understand what was going on. What did he want with Ron? What was he going to do to him? These questions stirred Ron, but he couldn't find the answer to them himself as he was still powerless.

The man advanced with no explanation. He stretched his finger and placed it against the right side of Ron's forehead. Ron felt a searing pain that was so bad he thought he was going to die that night. His pain could not be expressed through his face, but the man knew it hurt and laughed out loud.

The pain was dying down, though still it remained. But Ron somehow felt different, like he wasn't himself. Almost like something was in his mind with him. It scared Ron.

"The transformation is complete, my Lord?"

"Yes, we can release him now. He cannot do any harm."

What was he talking about, a transformation? What had he done to Ron? He wanted his questions answered but with the swish of the hooded man's wand he was sent flying back home.

He was home.

But this time he felt different. Like something was ever-present in his mind. He couldn't shake it off. Looking for the time he saw it was 6.30 in the morning. He had better get up and prepared for the ride to the train station.

No one else was up yet. He silently made some breakfast and when he finished that, climbed the stairs into the bathroom. He walked in and cleaned his teeth in a hurry. He washed his face, and as he was drying it, noticed some dirt on the right side of his forehead. He tried rubbing it off, but no effect. It was a scar. A scar in the very same place as Harry's. It portrayed what looked like a lightning bolt split in two. Ron's heart was pounding.

"I must be dreaming," he thought. He pinched himself. It hurt. He was awake.

Trying to cover the scar with his fringe he went downstairs and sat at the dining table. Harry and Hermione came down a little while later.

"New hairstyle, Ron?" Hermione said smiling as she sat down.

"Uhh … yea, right …"

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks.

"Are you alright, Ron?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream last night. It's alright."

Hermione thought nothing more of it and started on her breakfast. Harry looked curiously over at Ron, and saw something behind his hair.

"I think you need to wash yourself more often Ron. Your face is dirty."

"Where?" Ron replied, his heart pounding.

"Here," said Harry as he reached over and rubbed on the end of Ron's nose and knocking away his fringe in the process

"Oh," Ron sighed with relief. He was shocked that Harry couldn't notice the scar.

Ron was confused. There it was in plain sight and they didn't notice it. But maybe it was a good thing, Ron thought. He knew that Harry wouldn't be too happy with his scar looking so similar. So he decided to keep it to himself for now. It couldn't hurt him if know one else could see it.

The family was soon all up and getting ready for the trip to Kings Cross Station for the yearly train ride to Hogwarts. After half an hour of hustle and bustle in The Burrow, they hopped into a provided ministry car for the long trip to the city. But the invisible scar was still on Ron's mind.

================================

Ron has kept the scar to himself, a dangerous decision. Strange things are happening on the Hogwarts Express. Could it be linked to the scar? Keep reading and reviewing to find out what will happen next.

================================


End file.
